Adventure of a Lifetime: Dragon's Point of View
by FaithFul Dragon
Summary: I pose myself as a dragon named Harmony. When war begins during Winter, evil will do anything to kill the rest of dragon nations. Few join evil, but six young dragons are about to change that...Rated T just to be safe.


**Chapter One: Our First Lesson and Horror**

"Hurry, save the eggs, it's my fight now!" a dragon shouted. "But, Crome, what about you!" another shot back. "GO! Itzel, we don't have time!!" Crome shouted back. Itzel chest heaves in exhaustion; she gathers the eggs and flies off.

As, Crome otherwise my dad, had war against an army of many creatures. His golden chest plate shimmered in reflection of the sun. Itzel, my mom, sheds a few tears as she flew in a small burrow.

"Mommy's here, your safe" she whispered, her tears fell on the eggs. Her slick golden body was shining through the darkness. In time during war, she may need to find a way to protect her eggs. She crawled on top of them; doing everything she can to warm them and herself. It was a time of crisis, especially when war began during winter.

She felt a tingling sensation under her stomach. She peeked under her, my egg hatched. I bellowed for food. Mom opened her mouth as she slowly fed me. I swallow the digested food and curled next to her. Soon, the other eggs hatched and were treated the same way.

I had three brothers, and two sisters. "Oh, since you were the first to hatch, I'll call you…Harmony…" mom whispered, as I slept soundly. The night was long, but peaceful. The night began to grow alive with sound, crickets we chirping and the frogs were croaking.

As the night passes by, the sun greeted to a wonderful morning. I awoke, staring at the beautiful sight ahead of me. _My destiny will be bright… _I thought. A warm smile perched on my face. A warm breeze brushed against my scales as they swish. I sigh in content and closed my eyes once more, attempting to rest my eyes for a few moments.

"Come on, Harmony, let's play tag!" a small female voice called out. "Not now, Lasli, I'm tired" I replied, yawning. "Ok, come on Riley!" Lasli called to her. "Not now, you realize it's early" Riley complained. "The earlier the better mom always said" Lasli said matter-of-factly.

"I'll play! I'm up already anyway" a male dragon said, running up to her. "Ok, come one Rusty!" Lasli said happily as they both headed for the exit. "Wait! You know mum said never to go out unless she's watching us!" my other brother, Indo warned. "Aw phooey, come on Rusty, we'll play inside" Lasli said, running back inside.

Just before they can begin to play, mom landed with a thud in front of the burrow. "You can come out" she said, approvingly. "Yay lets go!" Lasli cheered, running outside. Rusty ran after her. I was heading for the exit when I noticed my other brother, Renu was still sleeping. I waddled over to him and shook his head.

"Renu, come on! We can go outside now" I whispered. His eyes opened, he saw a big smile perched on my face. "Okay, help me up" he replied, letting out his hand. I grabbed it and I pulled him up. "Thanks, Harmony" Renu thanked. "No trouble, Renu, no lets go!" I said, wagging my tail. We both giggled then ran out. "Okay, Harmony, and Renu, come on, it's time to teach you you're first lesson" Mom called out.

We ran up and sat inside the small group we formed. "Now, it's time to teach you how to fly" mother announced. We all gasped at the thought of taking flight for the very first time. I found it exiting so I stared wide eyed at mother as she settled us down. "Ok, Harmony and Riley, since you too are very excellent students, come over here. Do you guy's mind?" Mother asked.

As Riley and I rose and walked over to her nervously, the others nodded in response to Mom's question. "Ok, Riley, since you're bigger then Harmony, you may go first" Mother said. Riley shrugged and walked in front of her. "Now, close you're eyes" mom said. Riley squeezed her eyes shut. "Now…look into you're soul…find you're amazing abilities you have in you…" she continued. Riley body glowed blue, meaning that she was searching in her inner most section of her body.

"Now, Riley, flap your wings…" she finished. When Riley opened her eyes, she was in mid-air. We all clapped and gasp in amazement as she flew around the area. "This is very useful, when ground attacks are useless" Mom explained.

We stared at her in envy as she giggled endlessly. "Ok all of you, except Riley, close you're eyes…" mother began again. Pretty soon, everyone was flying happily in the air. I felt so alive. Wind rushed against my face like a bullets. My wings were not yet adjusted to the new ability, but I forced myself to. I landed in front of mom and hugged her tightly.

"You are so awesome, mom" I complemented. Mom shed a few tears and nods her head. Once everyone else caught glance of us they shot to her and joined the hug. "Thanks everyone" Mom thanks. "No problem mom" we all replied. We released each other and waited for orders. "Now, I want you to practice flying daily, you can fly from danger now so you can feel free to leave the burrow whenever you please" mother announced. We all cheered now that we have freedom.

"Ok, time for lunch, I'm going to hunt now, Harmony, you're in charge, bye!" Mom said, and with that, she flew off in search of food. I glanced at the other, they obediently wait for orders. "Ok, well let's try and practice flying…how about it?" I asked. Everyone nodded and began to fly. I sighed in relief, knowing pressures off…at least for now. "Harmony, Indo hurt me!" Lasli called out.

I flew over to Lasli, who was crying very hard. On her wing was a very sharp scratch. "Indo, but why you did you that?" I asked. "I didn't mean to! I have some sort of sharp thingy on my wing" Indo said, pointing to the sharp point at the tip of his wing. "We all have that, Indo, please watch out for that" I said. "Ok, sorry Lasli" Indo apologized. "Its okay, Indo, hug?" Lasli asked. They hugged each other and joined Rusty, Renu and Riley to play tag. I sighed knowing its okay now. I went to go join, when suddenly a giant, black dragon appeared in front of me. I shrieked with fright as frantically flew around him. "Hurry, lets go!" I cried, as the small gang followed.

But, the dragon stopped there as we flew frantically away from sight. He grinned evilly and thought to himself _I must convince whoever these kids' guardian that they're dead_. He grabbed a bucket of red paint a smothered it across the ground. He chuckles then scratches the tree bark and smothered more paint on the tree.

He grins once more then flies away, making a haste retreat. "Where are we going Harmony?" Lasli asked, nervously. "We are going to find mom, we can't be flying off like this" I answered. We tried our best to fly and search for her, but it's bad that our wings were small and fragile. We haven't even complete training.

We landed in front of a nearby cave set upon a cliff. We shivered as chilly breezes sent a very cold aftermath. We huddled together to keep warm. "Harmony…?" Renu cried, softly. "Yes, Renu…?" I replied. "I'm scared…" Renu said, shedding a tear. "Shh it's ok, we'll find mom" I said, trying to convince myself that. They all looked up to me, when I myself didn't know what to do.

"Everyone, get some rest…we'll head out in the morning" I announced. They nod then begin to sleep. "Only the good Lord knows what will happen to us…bless us all…" I muttered under my breath, and then I slept.

Mom landed at the burrow's location of the burrow. She saw the marks of 'blood' smothered everywhere in sight. She ran inside the burrow. No one was there. She saw the tree marks. "Oh, my poor babies…NO!!" She sobbed. Her tears were falling endlessly from her cheeks. She soon, cried from tears…her only hope was that was someone's food kill…that doesn't include her babies.

"Very well done, Kendo, very well…" a rather cold voice complemented. Kendo nodded and stared gloomily away.


End file.
